Warrior of Smash
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Isa (OC) has arrived at Smash Manor. As she start to adjust to her new life, the Manor is attacked by many of Smashers' sworn enemies. Many of the Smashers are cursed, and the only way to save them is fight and go to Subspace. Can they make it there...without dying? Rated T for mild swearing, mild bloodshed, and possible death. Oh, and lots of secrets are going to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Recollections and Warnings

**Ace: If you had read Warrior of Smash before, and noticed that the story is different, it's because I (majorly) messed up the storyline, and made certain mistakes, so I rewrote the story. Sorry for any inconvenience I've created.**

**Big thanks to cammiemorris07, Typcalptic and ForestFire5 for supporting my story. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its affiliations.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Recollections and Warnings

Isa

_The boy looked at me. "Is that all?" He twirled the sword in his hand and grinned._

I swung the chain on my sword Mizineko in a circle. The cat charm on the end of the chain began to glow. I threw the chain at him and it recoiled back to me.

The boy dodged it. "No fair!" He shouted. Fire began to surround his sword. My eyes widened.

"I didn't say that we couldn't use special abilities Red!" I shouted at him. I muttered, and water surrounded Mizineko.

He hissed. "Don't call me Red!"

We ran towards each other, fury on eyes, swords-

"So Call Me Maybe!"

I jerked up. I hated it when I fell asleep in the middle of the day. I especially hated it when my friends decided that it was the perfect time to call/annoy me.

I muttered how tired I was as I reached my phone and put to my ear.

"Isa-tan!" My best friend Elendia said.

I smiled. "Elendia-chan! How's it going?"

She laughed. "I'm fine. Except today is Homecoming, and you're not going to be here!'

I sighed. "I'm sorry. But Master Hand wanted me to come as soon as possible, and I already delayed the day I arrived by two days. And remember, this wasn't my idea. It's all Red's fault that I'm here in the first place."

"Well," Elendia started, "Technically, you did help him some time ago. AND you fought him. So it's both of your fault's that you are there in the first place."

"You're right. But it's still his fault that he got lost in the first place."

Elendia gasped. "Isa, beware! Smash Manor is in trouble!"

I paled. Elendia could see into the future, but she can never predict the order in which events occur. Once, she predicted I'll get attacked, fight the boy I call Red, and fall off a tree, but I fell off the tree first. (Long story.)

Elendia continued. "These visions... they're worse than normal! They're so many! I see... A boy, getting attacked brutally and you're there, screaming at his attacker... An angel drowning... A blue haired boy, falling... And a blonde figure, getting surrounded by darkness and struggling, while an evil laugh is heard, and you're ready to attack... And... You dying, and being possessed by an unseen force."

"Elendia, don't worry. I'll find a way to delay those events, or at least stop them from getting worse," I said calmly.

I heard her gulp. "Okay... I have to go. Class is starting. Bye." She hung up.

Lovely. My stay at Smash Mansion is going to be hell.

As I put my phone away, I heard a boomerang whiz by.

* * *

**Ace: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I wanted to make this chapter interesting.**

**Chapter 2 has been rewritten, along with Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be uploaded tomorrow… hopefully.**

**Sorry if these chapters are going to be short. It's just the way it's planned.  
**

**Don't forget to follow/favorite/review my story!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Primids

**Ace: Yo! Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its affiliations.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Attack of the Primids

Isa

I froze. Was this what Elendia warned me about? I hope not, cause I'm not ready yet.

Regardless, I turned around, only to jump off the bus stop. I wasn't being a chicken. I had no intention of fighting, say, I don't know, an ARMY of Primids near my luggage. I didn't want to repack.

I ran a bit until I was across the stop and in a clearing. Turning around, I grabbed Mizineko out my sheath and held her in front of me.

_What's going on? I was taking a nap,_ Mizineko muttered sleepily. Since she is a cat sword (I'll explain that later), she sleeps a lot.

Sure. Take a nap and let me kill all the baddies, I replied nonchalantly. I wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone who wasn't an evil overlord.

Mizineko gasped. _Sorry Isa! I didn't realize what was going on!_

(She's a powerful spirit that resides in my blade. I don't know why, but that's how it was when I first got my sword. She also likes to talk to me… in my head. Yeah, I don't get it either. But I'm not complaining. She's a slightly **less** annoying helper than others I can mention. _Cough cough Navi cough cough_)

_I'm not annoying,_ Mizineko shouted in my head.

A Primid ran towards me. It had a green body with a blue face, blue legs, yellow shoes, a ridiculous hat, red eyes that looked normal, and a subspace symbol, although I cannot remember where the symbol is.

Boredom overcame me, and I merely held my sword in front of me to see what would happen. Knowing my luck, something interesting might happen.

Sadly, the Primid couldn't stop, and somehow impaled itself on Mizineko. It exploded into a bunch of purple dots/bugs, which created the stupid soldier.

_That was lame,_ I thought to myself. _And a big letdown_, Mizineko sighed.

Its buddies, however, decided to learn from their comrade's demise and attempted to attack me/avenge their comrade. If ten of them jumping at me and getting pulverized immediately counts as learning, then they did a marvelous job. If not...oops.

Their buddies saw what happened and ran at me like an army, and I proceeded to annihilate them into oblivion.

Their boomerang buddies saw that, and... You get the point. As much as I would like to glorify my battle (actually, I don't), I don't want to write the sequence of events twenty thousand times.

_(Shut up Link! This is my part, not yours! And that's what actually happened!)_

Ignore that.

Anyway, those events kept occurring for a while, and it was the same thing except I had issues with the metal Primids, I got a slight burn from a fire Primid and a giant Primid nearly smashed me into a pancake twice. Sad, right?

And I'm fully aware of the fact that I broke the fourth wall, and I really don't care. If I didn't break the fourth wall, then shoot. I was hoping that I'll be able to do it.

_(Back off, Mars! I'm trying to write this, for Pete's sake! You're so annoying!)_

Anyway, after several waves of attacks, I was standing still, panting heavily, with a couple of burns here and there. There was nothing nearby, as I pummeled every enemy in sight.

_We're done!_ Mizineko shouted in my mind. She started to glow with happiness.

_Something isn't right_, I thought quietly. _In the Subspace Emissary, when the level ends, you either entered a golden door, a golden piece of floor at the end of the stage, or a boss randomly comes up and attacks you.  
_  
Mizineko huffed. _Isa-san, this is NOT a vide-  
_  
A giant statue of a kid fell from the sky some feet from me, sending out a giant shockwave. The impact sent me flying backwards, and I tumbled on the ground. Looking up, I cursed.

The statue held a book in one hand and a slingshot in the other. It had on overalls and a stripped shirt. A crown sat on its head, and everything was made of granite. Its face had its eyes closed and its mouth opened, as if it was yelling at an enemy or at a TV if a show was canceled.

I was doomed. Why? Because the Porky King Statue was after me. It was near impossible to destroy the statue, unless you had a spell that blows up. And I cannot do magic at all.

* * *

**Ace: Another cliffie! Sorry. But it's so much fun to write!**

**And rewritting Warrior of Smash took FOREVER! For that, I blame Link.**

**Link: Hey!**

**Ace: Who cares? Anyway, nothing else to be- *Gets hit by Link***

**Link: Ha!**

**Ace: *Sighs* It's going to be a looooong week...**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Doomed!

**Ace: Get ready for chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or its affiliations.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm Doomed…

Isa

I began to run away from the Porky. I'm not a coward; I just can't beat a humongous object that is made out of concrete/granite/rock/whatever the heck that is without something that makes it explode.

Yeah, I do have some water abilities, but none of them explode on impact. What I wouldn't do if I had Ness or someone else on my side to make the statue break...

_Attack it,_ Mizineko muttered. _You can use my abilities._

_I'm not sure if this will work,_ I replied. _But I'll still try._

Turning around, I swung my sword in a downward arc. A giant stream of water emerged from it, and headed straight for the Porky. It had enough force to knock it down, but not enough to defeat it.

"Damn, this is hard," I sighed. I ran towards the Porky and slashed it. No dents appeared. And my arm felt like it was on fire from hitting the stupid rock. The impact sent me flying some feet away, and I stood in the opposite direction.

_Ow! Ow! Ow!_ I thought. _Let's avoid doing that again._

_Sorry,_ Mizineko replied. _I didn't know that it was that solid.  
_  
_Next time I play Super Smash Bros_, I told her, _you'll play with me, so that this won't happen again.  
_  
_Agreed_, she muttered.

The ground began to rumble beneath me, and I could see the Porky's right arm stretching towards me.

Shoot. I forgot that could stretch his arms out a good twenty feet or so.

My movement was too slow. The book hit me, and I crashed into a tree. I could hear something snap, which means I could have broken a rib or I broke the tree, or both, knowing the type of luck I have.

I could see the Porky advance closer, raising his arm to crush me, and-

"PK Pulse!"

A green burst of energy appeared on the Porky's chest. As it glowed brighter, a small boy grabbed me and pulled me away as I heard a Boom!

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

He looked at me and smiled. "Your bones aren't broken, according to Navi. But you did break that tree over there, and I'm surprised that you're still in one piece."

"Who's Navi?" I asked.

The boy frowned. He had blonde hair, cat-like black eyes, and wore a blue tunic, with a lighter blue t-shirt underneath it. He wore white tights (seriously?), brown boots, and a belt with a swirl on it.

How could have I been stupid? This was-

"I'm Link, but my friends call me Toon Link. Navi is Young Link's companion, and she's helping me right now," the boy beamed. "The person who yelled 'PK Pulse' is my good friend Ness."

At that very second, Ness ran up to us. He had on a purple hat, blue shorts, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. "Toon Link, hurry up! The Porky's coming!"

I jumped up. "How did-"

Boom!

I really hate the Porky. He only exists to ruin my day.

The Porky lost its granite-like statue outside, but it became a spider like machine with glowing eyes at the top and a capsule in the middle. In the capsule was-you guessed it- the granite kid inside, and he looked EXACTLY like the statue, minus the crown, slingshot, book, and overalls.

"Uh-oh," Ness said. He held his finger out, and electricity surrounded it.

Toon Link ran to stand next to Ness, and pulled out a sword and a shield.

I sighed and ran closer to them, grasping Mizineko tightly.

If this were a version of the Subspace Emissary, the player(s) would pick their character. But as we're not in a video game, this doesn't apply to us.

Ness was the first to run to the Porky. He shouted "PK Thunder!" and a big thing of lightning struck the Porky. It got really annoyed, and shot out a bunch of clones that exploded on impact. Ness dodged a couple and began to shoot fire at it.

Toon Link notched an arrow (when did the bow appear?) and shot it. It hit the Porky, and it flew into the air and tried to fry us with the laser. All of us dodged it.

While Toon Link and Ness attacked it, I dashed to the enemy, yelled, "Die," and slashed it ten times.

It freaked out and tried to attack with its leg (or was it an arm?) with very quick hits. Ness got hit, and went back a few feet, but recovered quickly. Then the Porky tried to run over the three of us, but we all jumped out of the way.

Before the Porky could do anything else, Toon Link threw a bomb at hit, and it began to malfunction. It ran around in a circle, and proceeded to flip upside down. It stopped moving. And I immediately knew that it wasn't

Ness's jaw dropped. "That's impossible. It normally takes more hits to disable the Porky."

Toon Link shook his head. "Be glad it didn't require more."

I frowned. "Why? Why was this easy?"

Ness sighed. "I wish I knew." He turned to me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Isa. Isa Sentōki. Pleased to make your acquaintance," I responded.

I felt a small bonk on my head. I looked up, and saw a small blue ball of light with wings. Or was it a fairy? Either way, I immediately knew it was Navi, Link's super annoying companion.

"What were you thinking, attacking the Porky alone? Not even Link, the greatest warrior of Hyrule, would do such a thing. He would get his friends..."

Jeez, she's worse at annoying than Mizineko, and Neko is really good at annoying me.

_Will she ever shut up?_ Mizineko asked numbly_. And stop calling me Neko.  
_  
_Whatever,_ I thought back.

Toon Link groaned. "Navi, will you shut up? We have to hurry to Smash Mansion, and you are delaying us!"

Navi stopped her rant and disappeared behind Toon Link.

Ness and Toon Link began to walk to the bus stop, and I ran to catch up with them. When I caught up to them, I realized something.

"Wait a minute, is that a-"

"Yes," Toon Link responded. "It's a train."

So I've been at a train stop this entire time? How could I have missed it? I'm a mess right now, so I blame the Porky for everything.

When we got to the platform, I grabbed my luggage and and jumped onto the train. Ness and Toon Link followed. Then they went to the front of the train and started the engines. A whistle was heard, and the train slowly began to move as I found an area to sit in.

For better or for worse, I was heading for Smash Mansion. But how will the prophecies play out? And when? To calm myself, I pulled out my phone.

* * *

**Ace: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT AND CHOPPY BOSS FIGHT SEQUENCE! I didn't know how Isa , Ness and Toon Link were going to fight him, and thus shortened it. **

**On a completely unrelated note, more Smashers will appear next chapter. Can you guess whom?  
**

**Don't forget to follow/review/favorite.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to- you know where

_Ace: If you follow my story, please read chapters 1-3, as I have changed the plot greatly. If you already read this, then continue on.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros._

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to- you know where

Isa

To sum up the train ride: IT WAS VERY BORING. Why? Because Ness and Toon Link were driving the train, and I didn't want leave my area, so I played on my phone, and proceeded to groan and throw it on the table in front of me. No one I was texting answered their phones. I could understand why Elendia wouldn't respond (she was in class), but my brother Ken-chan wouldn't respond, Nicolette's (my other BFF) phone was probably dead because she uses it 24/7, and my brother Hiro-chan didn't even use his phone, so I was alone.

To combat boredom, I began to sketch the visions Elendia told me earlier. That might sound unnerving to some of you, but it helps me keep my awareness up. And I had nothing else better to do.

After drawing twenty something versions of a boy getting attacked (the last one had Link getting attacked by chickens), Ness came to talk to me.

"We're nearly at Smash Manor, Miss Sentōki," he said.

"Thanks Ness," I responded. "How did you-"

"Find you? Toon Link was supposed to escort you to the Manor, and I tagged along. We saw the Porky statue facing away from the station; we thought it defeated you already. Thankfully, you yelled out, and Toon Link ran to help you while I distracted the Porky."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he responded, and walked back to the front.

* * *

Kirby

_(My turn! Isa, give me the computer please!)_

Hi! I'm Kirby! Here's my part:

I waited impatiently at the gates. Master Hand told us that a new Smasher was coming, and I wanted to be the first to greet this new person. However, I couldn't remember the gender of the new Smasher, so I'll refer to them as Sam.

After maybe twenty minutes, Yoshi came out to join me. And so did Young Link. And Pichu. And Pikachu. And Ice Climbers. And Lucas too. Pretty soon, everyone went outside to meet Sam. Even Crazy Hand came out, although I get the feeling that he's there to scare Sam.

"Who's coming here again?" Pichu asked. She was climbing one of the pillars outside of the fence.

"Three new Smashers are coming: Two angels: Diana and Dark Pit, and a young warrior by the name of Isa, Master Hand said. "Isa is the one arriving by train. The others will arrive afterwards by flight.

Pit whooped. "Yeah! My girlfriend Diana is coming!"

"So is your twin brother," Red the Pokémon trainer countered.

Pit huffed. "Dark Pit is not my brother."

Mario sighed. "That's like saying that  
Luigi and are aren't twins."

"Or that Pichu is not my sister," Pikachu added.

The Ice Climbers started to jump up and down before Pit could retort anything. "The tracks are here!"

Sure enough, railroad tracks appeared ten feet away from the group. The train tracks appear as Toon Link instructs them too, as we need them in a variety of places.

Wario frowned. "How long till the train appears?" He farted, and everyone within a five-foot radius moved away.

Ganondorf hissed after he left the five feet radius. "One minute."

"They're here!" Lucas shouted.

Near the beginning of the train tracks, a black portal appeared. A wooden train raced out. It whistled and stopped rather quickly.

When it stopped (and nearly crashed), Toon Link jumped out and smiled. "Hi!"

Ness's rang out, "Toon Link, Isa fell out of her seat and is sprawled on the floor!"

"Is she okay?" Toon Link shouted back.

"She stuck her tongue at me. Is that normal?"

I heard Lucario smirk and Peach gasped. Everyone else was in a state of confusion.

"Wait, Isa got up," Ness shouted.

"That's an understatement," a feminine voice replied.

The girl- Isa, not Sam- stood in the doorway of the train. She had bright blue-green hair, green eyes, and a black bandana on her head. She also had on a dark blue jacket, a black shirt, brown boots, a belt with a skull on it slung across her chest, and black gloves. To top it all off, her hair was all askew and she held a blue sword close to her.

"How did you do that?" Ness asked as he came out of the train.

"Do what?" She replied.

"You were on the ground for a second, and then Bam! You're on the other side of the train."

"Ummm..." Isa started. "I walked?"

"Do you even know what you're saying?" King Dedede asked.

I ran up to him. "Cut her some slack! I would do the same if thirty plus people were staring at me like a zoo animal."

Master Hand sighed. "Welcome to Smash Manor, Isa Sentōki. We'll have our initiation ceremony when the others arrive."

Isa tilted her head. "What others?"

"Two angels!" Ike yelled.

"Um...okay," she responded meekly. I swear I could see her eyes dart around the place.

She stepped off the train, and Pichu ran up to her. "Pichu?" The tiny Pokémon asked.

"'Allo." replied Isa. She bent down and scratched Pichu's spiky ear. She smiled, and looked at Master Hand.

Master Hand began to speak. "Welcome Isa Sentōki. I hope your stay at Smash Manor will be pleasant. Please come inside. Kirby will be your guide."

"Why not me?" Peach whined. "Isa needs a girl to talk to her."

"You d-," Roy began.

"Isa, follow me!" I said. I turned and ran a little bit, but then realized that Isa hadn't caught up with me yet.

Turning around, I realized that Isa hadn't, as Crazy Hand got in her way.

"First, we do an initiation that involves fighting, Miss Senkai."

I swear I saw Isa grin. "Oh really," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes. And I'm your opponent. See if you can pass me."

Isa gave a psychotic laugh that sounded like she was from Pyscho. Crazy Hand paused for a second to figure out what had happened.

A second was all Isa needed. She ran towards Crazy Hand, sword in hand. She jumped up and landed on him. While doing so, Crazy Hand reared back. Isa catapulted off and rolled to the ground. Then she got up and walked past me. "Let's go," she said. "Oh, and my last name is Sentōki, not Senkai."

I remember having my jaw on the ground. "Isa! What happened?"

"I got past Crazy Hand."

"But-but-"

"So, what's first on the tour?" Isa asked.

"You just-"

"Is there a laser tag room here?"

"No one-"

"I wonder if you guys have an arcade," Isa mused.

I sighed. It's hopeless to try to get the answer out of her. She's just... impossible. And I'm pretty sure everyone else agrees with me, since it was very quiet.

We started walking towards the Manor and I asked, "What about your luggage?"

Isa jumped and her eyes went wide. "Shoot! I totally forgot it!"

She turned to go it, but I grabbed her. "We'll get it. Besides, do you know where your room is?"

"Nooooooooooooo," she said.

"Let's keep going. King Dedede will probably get it."

* * *

_20 minutes later._

"And that was the hallway where the kitchen is," I said as we walked by said hallway.

"Interesting," Isa replied.

By some miracle, Isa didn't cause any trouble on the tour. Was she switched with an alien? I don't know.

After some twists and turns, we walked past the hallway we couldn't go down.

"What's that?" Isa asked.

"It's the hallway that leads to the Power of Smash," I responded.

Isa stopped. "Power of what?"

"It's where we get special abilities that we normally don't have on a daily basis."

"Ah," she responded.

We left that area. Then I realized that there was one thing I forgot to mention.

"And here are the classrooms for the students."

I swear Isa had a heart attack right there.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?!" She screeched.

"Yep. And the class system is messed up. Speaking of which, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You'll be in the sixteen year-old classes. We don't have many fifteen year-old Smashers."

"That's...weird," she said after a few seconds.

"All Smashers need to report to the Competition Room for the Ceremony."

"That's our cue to go to the ceremony," I said. And with that, we headed to the Competition Room.

* * *

_Ace: Finally uploaded Chapter 4. Hooray!_

_I know I didn't describe Smash Manor very well. I really didn't want to devote half a chapter to describing the layout. Besides, it's funnier if Isa describes it herself...when she's chasing something._

_One last note: Updates are going to be on temporary hiatus as I try to juggle my life._

_Ace_


End file.
